1. Field of the Invention
The field of our invention comprises inhibited aromatic amines: More particularly, alkoxy aromatic amines inhibited by the synergistic effect resulting from the incorporation of anti-oxidants and metal complexers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art known to us comprises the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,691,681 and 2,655,543 issued to Linch. Both patents disclosed the stabilization of certain aromatic amines by the addition of stabilizers having heterocyclic structures. Neither disclosed or suggested, the synergistic effect produced by our invention.
Six other patents of relatively less pertinence are U.S. patent to Linch, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,686,809; 2,757,197 and 2,763,689; U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,772 to Audrieth; U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,501 to Lloyd; and British Pat. No. 1,198,929 to Ripley.
Nothing in the prior art suggests our compositions or their advantages.